


No Complaints

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Name-Calling, POV Second Person, SORRY AYESHA, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, i pictured this as city of evil, this is literally just sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not entirely sure what happened for you to end up bent over between both of Avenged Sevenfold's guitarists, but you sure as hell aren't complaining."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints

You're not entirely sure what happened for you to end up bent over between both of Avenged Sevenfold's guitarists, but you sure as hell aren't complaining.

You're not complaining as Brian smacks your ass and digs his nails into your waist, fucking you harder and deeper than he already was.

You're not complaining as Zacky tugs at your hair and moans for you to "lick it slut, fuck that's good", twitching his hips up slightly in response to you twisting your tongue around his head.  


You weren't complaining when they pushed you into the hotel room, Brian kissing you, drunk wet and lazy as Zacky kisses and nibbles at your neck, pushing his hands up your shirt and playing with your breasts. You had dragged your nails down Brian's chest and pulled him closer by the waist, him cracking his eyes open slightly and whispering how they're going to spit roast you, fuck you until you're screaming and writhing and begging for them.

You weren't complaining when you were on your back in just your bra and panties, Zacky's hot tongue licking flat over your pussy, Brian kissing over your chest and tickling his fingers ever so lightly along your ribs, making you laugh and moan, trying to squirm away from him but twitching into Zacky.

You certainly weren't complaining when Zacky spread your labia, flicked Brian's shoulder and let him kiss his way down to suck carefully on your clit. Zacky's free hand pushes your right leg open as you gasp and moan, arching your back and shuddering as you cum for the first time that night.

You're not complaining when they make you cum again. Brian's locked a hand in your hair, pushing you head forward to suck Zacky's cock as he reaches under you to rub over your clit and you forget that you're supposed to be giving head. You forget to suck and let your mouth hang loose as you moan around Zacky's cock, shuddering and tensing your thighs. Brian fucks you through it, making it last and draw out, whereas Zacky lets his hand wander to other places, eventually replacing Brian's hand in your hair. 

You complain for a millisecond when they switch places. Brian pulls out and smacks your ass, making you whine around Zacky's cock. He pushes you down to choke on it before pulling you off roughly, making you dribble down your chin slightly. You barely have time to wipe it as your hips are being pulled up and the insides of your thighs slapped as Zacky orders you to "sit up nicely, slut", which you do, settling back into position comfortably, anticipation making you shiver as you hear the crinkle of a condom packet. You moan an "oh, fuck" under your breath when he pushes into you, pulling your hips back to his, sinking you further onto him.

You're not complaining that Brian had waited for Zacky to situate himself before settling himself before you. He asks you with a smirk if you want to taste yourself on his cock, eyes going wide when you moan that you do, licking a stripe from the base to the tip of his length with a flat tongue and tasting your wetness. You hear Zacky call you a dirty little whore as Brian pulls your head back by your hair for him to take his rubber off, throwing it in the general direction of the trash before bringing your head back down to fuck into your mouth.  


You don't think you'll ever complain again when they make you cum. Zacky fucks you hard and deep, fingers leaving bruises with how hard he holds your hips and waist. Brian licks his fingers and rubs fast yet somehow lazy circles over your clit until your shaking and trying so desperately hard to hold onto it and hold it back, to build it up. They're telling you and urging you to "cum for us, slut, c'mon, be a good little whore," so you do, your toes curling and your back arching and you have to pull off of Brian's cock as you collapse into the duvet, hands grasping at whatever you can reach and you struggle to find words and noises to describe exactly how good it feels.

You're not complaining when Zacky pulls your arms back by your elbows and restrains you, fucking you harder and faster than before. Or when Brian grips your hair and fucks up into your mouth again. You're still not complaining when they finish, praising you for being a "good little fuck slut", kissing your back and stroking your hair as you slide down to relax and pant against the bed.  


You're not complaining when they find your underwear and carefully dress you in your panties and one of Brian's shirts, or when they move you carefully to the centre of the bed and tiredly flop beside you and trace patterns into your damp skin.

In fact, you don't think you'll be able to complain about anything ever again. Apart from how bad every other fuck will be in comparison to that one.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't be beta'd so there may be a few mistakes. Feel free to point them out and I'll do my best to correct them!
> 
> Kinda had this stuck in my head https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os7KKD8dZHU
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
